Welcome To Pleasure Island
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: At Pleasure Island, Pinocchio and Lampwick find out what happens to bad boys BEFORE they are allowed to turn into donkeys. Rated T for abuse towards children and some creepy content.


Pinocchio and Lampwick were scared and confused. Only minutes ago, they had been having the time of their lives – drinking beer, playing pool, smoking cigars, and committing vandalism. On the way to Pleasure Island, young Pinocchio took an immediate liking to a buck-toothed redhead named Lampwick. The boys became close companions and had been relaxing in the pool hall, when they were suddenly grabbed and dragged away. Now they found themselves in a dark dungeon with no evidence that there were any other children around besides them. They sat down next to each other in the corner of the cell and shivered from the chill.

"I want to go home," said Pinocchio, quietly.

There was no reply from Lampwick, who just pouted and began to throw a fit.

Pinocchio sat silently and hugged his knees. He was lonesome for both his father and his conscience. If only he had listened to Jiminy's warnings. The whole idea of a place called 'Pleasure Island' sounded so enchanting. It was an amusement park were little boys could do anything they wanted and have a blast without any parents or rules. But the so-called happy place was now turning into something downright sinister.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the Coachman waddled into the room, carrying a small bag. He grinned wickedly as he turned to face the two young boys.

Pinocchio cringed against the wall. Lampwick settled down from his tantrum and drew back in fright.

The Coachman sat on the floor and opened his bag to reveal some gray ropes. Then he looked over at the boys and smirked again. "You stupid little boys…"

"W-What do you want from us?" asked Pinocchio, humbly.

"You've had your fun and now you'll pay the penalty!" sneered the obese man.

"We haven't done anything to you," Lampwick protested. "You have no right to keep us here!"

The Coachman chuckled and raised a handful of ropes. "Come here, you."

"Who, me?" asked Lampwick.

The Coachman nodded and motioned for the redhead to come closer.

Lampwick gulped. "You wouldn't. You couldn't…hurt me?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you?" asked the Coachman as he stood up and approached the worried youngster.

Next thing he knew, Lampwick was sitting on the floor with his hands tied over his head. His ankles were tied together also.

Then the Coachman removed Lampwick's shoes and socks to reveal his sizable, sweaty bare feet.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked the boy, becoming extremely nervous.

The Coachman reached into his bag and produced a long, stiff feather. He smirked when he heard Lampwick gasp at the sight of it.

"You can't do this!" the kid protested.

"This is what happens to bad boys who run away to Pleasure Island," replied the Coachman as he lowered the feather to Lampwick's feet. "So tell me…are you ticklish?"

"N-No!" Lampwick quickly lied.

The Coachman chuckled. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" With that, he began gliding the feather up and down Lampwick's bare soles.

Lampwick instantly burst into shrieks of laughter. This caused the Coachman to start laughing himself. Pinocchio could do nothing except watch in horror.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOO! PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Lampwick cried as he squirmed and struggled in his bonds.

"This is what happens to bad boys," repeated the Coachman in a cold, heartless voice.

"I'VE BEEN FRAMED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH NO! NOT THE TOES! AAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GIVE! I GIVE!"

"Too late for mercy, brat," muttered the Coachman.

Pinocchio couldn't bear to watch…and yet he couldn't look away.

The evil Coachman continued tickling the boy's supple, young soles. He let the feather mercilessly sweep the heels, arches, and balls of the wriggling feet. Then he got to work on the toes – tickling each one of them with the tip of the feather. He gave each toe equal attention. Then he began dragging the feather back and forth along the undersides of the toes.

Lampwick was screaming with laughter. His cheeks turned bright red as tears fell from his eyes. He had always known how ticklish he was, but this was absolutely the worst tickling he had ever experienced.

"PLEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! NO MORE! HEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! HAVE MERCY ON MY TOES! EEEEEEEEHEEHHEHEEHEEHEE! OOOOOOOHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Coochie coo!" teased the Coachman as he grinned like a madman. "You sure look like you're having a lot of fun here on Pleasure Island! These tickly feet of yours are going to be here a long, long time!"

After half an hour of nonstop tickling, the Coachman finally gave Lampwick a break. The boy's clothes clung to his body with sweat. His face was red and dripping with tears. But the old man didn't give him much time to catch his breath.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lampwick cried as the Coachman grabbed his feet and held them to his face.

The Coachman sniffed the boy's bare feet and sighed contently. The tender feet had a slight odor of sweat but otherwise didn't smell that bad. Then he snuck out his big, slimy tongue and licked the right sole, causing the poor little boy to erupt with hysterical laughter.

After one lick, the Coachman savored the taste and decided that he wanted more. So then he clutched the feet tighter and started licking them all over, dragging his tongue across the soles and sucking hungrily on the long toes.

This drove Lampwick berserk. His face turned redder than ever before and his tears flowed at an incredible rate. He bucked and thrashed and arched his back but there was no escaping his inevitable punishment.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! DON'T LICK! NOOOOOO! WAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! YOU'RE KILLING ME! HOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HO PINOCCHIO, HELP MEEEEE!"

Pinocchio wanted to save his pal but how could he? There was no way in the hell he would be able to overpower the enormous Coachman. But just when Pinocchio thought Lampwick was going to pass out, something happened.

His laughter began to change. It became strangely donkey-like…

Then Pinocchio nearly keeled over when he saw a tail sprout from Lampwick's rear end. This was followed by a pair of tall donkey ears and a face of brown fur. Lampwick's soft feet and hands became rock-hard hooves and his hysterical laughter became all out braying.

Pinocchio's jaw dropped as he witnessed the transformation. Within seconds, Lampwick was a literal jackass.

The Coachman cut him free of the ropes and then dragged him out the dungeon by his long ears.

Pinocchio was left stupefied, but only moments later he realized with terror that his body was sprouting the same abnormalities. But when the Coachman came to take him away, Pinocchio made a daring escape.

The End


End file.
